


游戏

by feudartifice



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M, Oral Sex, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:02:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27624458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feudartifice/pseuds/feudartifice
Summary: 143 三批 没有剧情
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Choi Yeonjun, Choi Beomgyu/Kang Taehyun
Kudos: 10





	游戏

长假的前一天，崔范奎被同学姜泰现和前辈崔连准叫去喝酒。两个人是有预谋的，崔范奎多多少少也意识到了，但是他选择对结果的发生采取放任的态度。三个人一起外宿，肯定比在宿舍打游戏好玩。认识也很久了，崔范奎还是很信任他们的。

当然被灌得迷迷糊糊，半梦半醒地被扔到酒店的床上，吻落在脸颊上，崔连准温柔地喊他，“小奎，醒醒。”

一边哼哼唧唧地不想醒过来，一边感觉手里抓着一个温热的东西，正在慢慢膨胀起来，然后另一只手抓着他的手，慢慢地上下滑动。

慢慢清醒，开始意识到自己处在什么情况中，崔范奎挣脱抓着他的手想爬起来。然而胳膊被崔连准扣在床上动弹不了，一条腿腿被姜泰现抓着，从背后提起另一条变成跪着的姿势，还在想怎么跑下床，后穴已经涂满了冰凉的润滑剂。

头发被抓着，没有商量的余地，直接被迫含了进去。崔连准抓着他的头，不像刚才亲吻般温柔，只能被迫含进去又退出来。嘴里的东西慢慢变硬，顶到喉咙的时候下意识地想吐，但是被晃得头晕，条件反射地把牙齿包起来，用嘴唇和舌头舔舐。崔连准的呼吸变得急促，不用再拽着他的脑袋前后晃动，崔范奎自己已经很熟练地吞吐了，说不出来话，只能发出呜呜的声音。崔连准爽得两腿发麻，还好是跪着，不然站都站不住，崔范奎白白小小的脸上，两颊翻着绯红，崔连准满意地夸他，“真乖。“

这时后穴被什么东西顶开了，虽然没有扩张，但是顶进去的动作很慢。把头吞进去的时候，崔范奎喊了一声疼，然后动作就停下了，姜泰现在等着他适应，用手揉搓着他的屁股，大概是在安抚。然后慢慢地推入，崔范奎一方面觉得痛，但是又觉得好像也可以忍受，后面逐渐被填满，隐隐的快感变成细小的呻吟从嘴里漾出来。

口水越积越多，嘴里含着又不能吞掉，顺着嘴角拉成线滴在床单上，后面的抽插也不像一开始那么温柔，突然变成鲁莽的冲撞，崔范奎已经没法控制自己嘴的动作了，只能跟着姜泰现的动作摩擦着崔连准已经完全勃起的阴茎。

“呃......啊......轻......轻一点。”嘴里说不出连贯的句子，也发不出正确的音，崔范奎觉得委屈又觉得痛，眼泪像听从命令一样啪嗒啪嗒地往下掉，”不要了，呃......啊，不行了.....”一边求饶一边嗓子里控制不住地发出甜腻的呻吟。

姜泰现哪里舍得停下来，被裹着的地方又紧又有弹性，从后面看着哥哥的后背白得像雪，两片蝴蝶骨分明地尖锐，随着他的动作而起伏。细长的手指紧紧抓住崔范奎屁股方便用力，屁股都被抓红了，看着更想欺负他了。挺腰的节奏变得更快也更猛，耳边是放肆的肉体的撞击声。一次又一次顶到后穴最深的地方，快感如浪一般一次次累积，崔范奎只能发出不知道是痛苦还是快乐的嘤咛，像软成了一滩水，被姜泰现托着才不至于滑下去。

“哥要射了。”崔连准抚摸着崔范奎的头发，哑着嗓子说。崔范奎还没来得及退出来，浓稠的精液就被射进了嘴里，腥味溢满了整个口腔，后面还在被抽插着，只能闭着嘴巴嗯嗯地叫。

崔连准在床头抽了纸巾，宠溺地掐掐崔范奎的脸，让他吐掉，还好赶着崔连准拿好纸巾之后才吐出来，不然差点就要失去理智吐在床上。

“泰现，差不多得了，时间还早呢，留着点体力啊。”崔连准打趣着，一边撸动着崔范奎的下面，帮他也射出来。

最后一下挺得格外地深，后穴被挤压摩擦的疼痛似乎都不见了，崔范奎大脑一片空白，然后就眼神涣散地瘫倒在床上。

姜泰现把避孕套打了个结丢进垃圾桶，转身抱住崔范奎，笑得露出虎牙，看着崔范奎的眼睛，“我家哥哥真漂亮，被操过之后更漂亮了。”

崔连准翻了个白眼。


End file.
